STS-157 (updated)
by Xahraxs
Summary: Updated version of the story.
1. Chapter 1

STS-157, launch day.

Explorer sat waiting. 10 minutes before SRB ignition and her flight to Hubble. Commander Kawalski and his crew of pilot Shannon Hatfield, and missions specialists Dr. Ryan Stone, Michelle Evans, and Ashly Jack had trained for three years for this moment. The launch was a buzz over the media due to this being the first flight of a new orbiter to fly since Endeavour flew on STS-49 on her maiden flight in 1992. On pad 39B a half mile behind Explorer on 39 A , Endeavour sat waiting on her ready to go LON 400 mission should a problem happen to Explorer while in orbit. Should an issue arise Endeavour would join her in orbit to give aid when need and if possible rescue.

At the LCC, Launch Control Center the launch director Mike Leinbach gave the go ahead and polled his team to see that Explorer was ready to fly. The NASA Test Director called out. "Attention to all personnel this is the NTD conducting the launch status check. Verify to resume count and go for launch. OTC?" Each team member answered as the LD called them out to see each station was ready. Orbiter Test Conductor answered, "OTC go." "TBC?" then that station answered. "Tank and Booster is go." "GPC?" "GPC is go." "LPS?" The Launch Processing engineer answered, "LPS go." "Huston Flight?" From Huston, the mission Flight Director commed. "Flight is go." NTD continued the poll. "MILA?" The Merrit Island tracking station gave it's go ahead. "MILA is go for launch." "STM?" "STM is go." Then the Saftey officer. "Saftey you go?" NTD asked. " We're ready to fly." "SPE?" The SPE officer gave her go. "LRD?" "LRD is go." "SRO?" The Range answered, "Range is go for launch." "Copy that and CDR?" "CDR is go, Explorer is go." Answered Commander Kawalski. "Copy that.", The Test Director replied. "And Launch director the Launch team is ready to proceed. "

Mike nodded, "Copy NTD. Chief Engineer verify no constraints for launch." The Chief engineer complied. "Engineering has no constraints." "Thank you Charlie." Mike said. "SMA?" The Safety and Mission Assurance officer. The officer and his team in Huston keeping an eye on the entire flight. "Copy Mike We're ready." "Copy, " Mike said. " Payload Launch Manager?" Again from Huston Flight Control. "Mike Hubble team is ready to go." "Thank you Bill." Then he switched to the Weather officer. "Range Weather?" "Weather is go." "Thank you Kathy." Mike said. "Ops Manager?" Leroy Cain in Huston gave his comment. "Mike we're ready. The Mission Management Team is working no problems. We are go for launch." "Thank you sir. Explorer Launch Director?" Kawalski answered. "Explorer here." "OK Matt the team is ready, time to fly." "Thank you Mike we're ready to go." Matt Kawalski said. He turned to his pilot Anna Warren and gave her a thumbs up. Her first trip to space and her enthusiasm showed on her face.

At T-9 minutes the countdown clock was activated to proceed with the launch count. 3,2,1 mark. GLS auto sequence has been initiated. The NASA commentator came on. "The final poll was given and now the last minutes before the launch of Explorer. The flight director will soon give the go ahead to start the pre launch commands. At T-7:30 seconds the Crew Access arm will be retracted. T-8 minutes and counting." The shuttle sat on the pad hissing, waiting to fly. "PLT, OTC connect essential busses to fuel cells per your checklist." The pilot flipped 3 switches in the cockpit to activate the orbiter. At 7minutes the Orbiter access arm began to retract. "GLS is go for Obiter Access Arm Retract." The Ground Launch Sequence officer stated as the arm began to move away from Explorer's hatch. This arm can be put back in place in 15 seconds should an emergency arise and the crew has to evacuate the pad.

T-6 minutes 30 seconds and counting "PLT, OTC perform APU prestart." The pilot then replied to the orbiter test conductor "APU prestart complete, 3 good talk backs." T-5 min, 30 seconds and counting. T-5 minutes "GLS is go for orbiter APU start." "PLT, OTC perform APU start. And Commander go ahead to reconfigure the heaters." At the press site and for miles around the pad people began hearing the orbiter's heart beating as her Auxiliary Power Units that drive the hydraulic system began to start up. The launch team has already stop replenishing the orange external tank with liquid oxygen and now began drain back procedures. "All good APUs, all green." Shannon commed as the LCD panels showed the hydraulic systems up and ready to go.

T-4 minutes. "GLS is go for purge sequence 4." The final helium purge began for the main engines. Thirty seconds later the hydraulic test began to move the flight aero surface checks and then the 3 main engines to be moved in a pre programmed pattern as a final test before launch. T- 3 minutes and counting. Final pressurization of the external tank began. "GLS is go for LO2 Pressurization." T-2: 30 seconds and counting. The LOX vent arm began to lift the vent cap and move away from the stack. The command was given for the crew to close their visors. "Explorer, OTC close and lock your visors and initiate O2 flow." The crew has closed their visors and their suits to begin to pressurize.

T- 1:30 seconds. 90 seconds away from the launch of shuttle Explorer on her maiden voyage. T-1 minute 15 seconds. The LOX tank is now at full pressure. T-1 minute and counting. The SRB joint heaters are being deactivated and the vehicle is now going on internal power. Explorer is now running on her own fuel cells.

"GLS is go for auto sequence start." T-31 seconds. The vehicle now has final control of the launch. 20 seconds. 15 seconds, the Water dampening system activates and dumps tons of water on the launch pad from the Sound Supression Water System.

T-10 seconds. "GLS is go for main engine start." We have a go for main engine start. 7,6, the three main engines come to life with a loud roar as they ignite 1.1 seconds apart and run to full thrust. The entire shuttle vehicle bends back from the thrust a few feet before bending back to vertical. 3,2,1. The crew feel a punch in the back as the two SRBs ignite. The and the explosive bolts fire, separating Explorer from Earth as the shuttle roars into the sky. "Liftoff of space shuttle Explorer! The new shuttle to expand our window to the universe. Huston is now controlling." Explorer screams into the sky as she rides the power of her main engines and solid rocket boosters. At eight seconds into the launch the shuttle groans as it rotates on her back to go out over the Atlantic Ocean. "Roll program complete." The crew are now riding upside down. "24 seconds into the flight. Explorer heads down, wings level for the eight and a half minute ride into orbit." Rob Navias says from his console in Huston as the Mission Control commentator. " 4 and a half million pounds of hardware and humans heading to the Hubble Space telescope. 40 seconds into flight. The three liquid fuel main engines throttling back to 72 percent, in the bucket as the shuttle goes trans sonic." The engines now go back to 104 percent after a few seconds. "Explorer go at Throttle up." Capcom Barry Wilmore says. "Copy that go at Throttle up." Max Kawalski says as the shuttle is racing toward space. Inside the crew were being severely shaken around as if in an ongoing train wreck or going down a bumpy road with large rocks jarring them. Explorer now is 15 miles in altitude, 16 miles downrange. 1 minute 40 seconds into the flight. Explorer traveling at 2,600 miles per hour. 21 miles in altitude, 24 miles down range. Standing by for solid rocket booster separation.

At 2 minutes and 6 seconds the bolts holding the twin boosters to the external tank break and the eight mini thrusters on the boosters push the boosters away in a bright flash. The crew see a flash outside the forward windows as the boosters come off the tank. "Booster Officer confirms a good solid rocket booster separation. The main engines now steering the shuttle toward Hubble. Explorer's Orbital Maneuvering System engines have ignited. Explorer kicking on it's afterburners for the last 6 minutes of powered flight.

Explorer coasted onward. "We're just a dot." Kawalski said as the ride smoothed out after the boosters separated. "Explorer, Negative return." Wilmore calls out. "Copy that Negative return." Kawalski copies the call sign. Explorer is now too high to turn around and return to Florida in case of an engine failure. The shuttle orbiter still attached to the external tank screamed on to orbit. "Ok., we're rolling." Matt said as Explorer began to rotate from upside down to a heads up position to get better communications with the TDRS relay system.

Rob Navias continued commenting from Huston's Mission Control. " 7 minutes into flight. Explorer has moved to a heads up position to improve it's communications with the Tracking and Data Satellite system. All of Explorer's systems in good shape with now less than 3 minutes of powered flight."

Explorer continued on, a smooth ride to orbit. "Press to MECO." The Capcom called up as the shuttle was given the go to keep flying. 8 minutes and 5 seconds later a soft rumble vibrated the vehicle as the engines shut down. Explorer was now in orbit. "Good job guys. OMS 1 is not required." "Copy OMS 1 is not required. Thanks Barry." Matt and Shannon high fived before going back to work. Matt the switch and with a muffled boom the orange external tank fell away. Thrusters on the OMS pods and nose fired instantly to push Explorer away from the tank. Back in Huston Rob continued, "Explorer now moving away from the External Tank as the orbiter moves to a position to get photo documentation of the external tank insulation. Explorer, our newest orbiter is in orbit."

As the crew got settled into their first day in space, stowing the aft flight deck seats and mid deck seats. There was still a lot to do. Ryan got to the flight deck and overhead windows to get photography of the external tank as it began to fall away. In the middeck, Ashly began using the digital video camera to get video documentation of the tank.

The external tank began to spin and tumble on it's own as a vent began to out gas remaining liquid hydrogen from the tank. An hour later the shuttle's payload bay doors opened to reveal the silver radiator panels on the inside of the doors and the Hubble payloads to be carried to the Telescope 377 miles above. The Orbiter Boom Sensor System on the right side and the robot arm on the left side. The last task of the day being to use the arm to scan the crew cabin and nose of Explorer for tile damage and thermal blanket issues. The rest of the survey would be done with the OBSS tomorrow. Scan the entire vehicle for any damage from launch.


	2. Chapter 2

STS-157 chapter 2. Orbit Ops.

Matt Kawalski settled into the commander seat as he and Amy Evans began to get Explorer ready for the main task of the day, TPS inspection. Ever since the Columbia disaster in 2003, all flight since have had to use the robot arm and new Orbiter Boom Sensor System boom to scan the heat shield tiles and RCC leading edges of the wings and nose for any damage from ice or foam coming off the external tank at launch.

Mission specialist John Thomas activated the remote manipulator arm as it rose from it's cradle and moved to grapple the OBSS and lift it out of it's cradle to begin scanning. Ryan was busy in the mid-deck doing some small experiments with a cell culture while Commander Matt Kowalski and pilot Shannon Hatfield checked the orbiter's flight systems for the next day's rendezvous with the Hubble Telescope. The scan for the left wing would take fifty minutes. This would be an all day task to scan the entire orbiter.

On board the flight deck, pilot Shannon Hatfield and Commander Matt Kowalski began to see up Explorer for a little course correction to change the velocity of the orbiter by 10.3 feet per second. This would be the first of two to be done today. On the aft station of the flight deck Mission specialists Amy Evans and Jack Thomas began setting up the RMS, shuttle's robot arm to lift out of the cradle and move over to pick up the OBSS.

While all that was going on, aboard the International Space Station commander Robert Scott and flight engineer Genadi Padalka, JAXA astronauts Saeko Sano, Megumi Odaka, Finnish astronaut Matti Keskiivari, Filipino astronaut David Punangbayun were emptying the new HTV transfer vehicle of new cargo. Aboard the unmanned craft from Japan was new external payloads for the 'porch' extension of the Kibo lab that would be removed later and food, clothing, and a some personal items the crew requested be brought to them. Make the station seem more like home with the comforts to boot. For the crew the most important item was unstowing the supplies from HTV and the Japanese crew giving a classroom lecture to students in Japan.

Explorer,

The day was going average with the belly and right wing scanned after six hours. The nose and then the left wing were next on the list. The 3D scanning was Transmitted down to Huston for the Engineering team to assess for any damage to the tiles or carbon panels. "Long day huh?" Matt asked as Amy and Jack began scanning the orbiter's left wing. Jack moving the robot arm so delicately to not hit the vehicle. As tough as the heat shield was, it was weak when it came to being hit, even slightly. Columbia proved that fatefully beyond any doubt. And that was a block of foam from the external tank that was more like Styrofoam that punched a hole in her left wing. For Explorer's crew a few more hours of work and then go to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day as it would be time to meet Hubble face to face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hubble in sight.

STS-157, day 3.

"Copy that Explorer." Capcom said as Kawalksi radioed down a good morning for the music on the day they would meet up with the Hubble Telescope. It had been a while since the last maintenance mission on STS-125,and Hubble was getting a few new cameras and systems on 157. First launched in 1990 with a defunked mirror. Several repair missions were sent to repair the problem with new cameras and sensors to correct the faulty mirror. From STS-61,82,103,109, and 125. STS-109 and 125 gave the Hubble it's current look with new solar arrays and a grapple at the bottom for when the Telescope would eventually be deorbited when it was no longer functioning and would not be a hazard for other satellites and spacecraft.

The crew had a meal of the usual breakfast of tv dinner style eggs, potatoes, and tortillas. Afterwards it was back to work. Today was not a day for much rest as the objective of the mission was to upgrade NASA's eye to the stars. The flight deck was fully active with Kawalski and Hatfield at work on getting the orbiter into position to get to rendezvous with Hubble. "Ok, we're on trek to reach Hubble in just under 6 hours." Matt said. The shuttle shook as another OMS burn fired, pushing the vehicle to a higher orbit where the space telescope waited. Hubble was being controlled by the Hubble Space Telescope Science Institute and aided by NASA's Goddard Space Flight Center. Every famous image of a galaxy and deep space was done through them.

Explorer shook as her OMS engines fired again. A 3 minute 17 second duration burn to increase altitude to get to Hubble. The two OMS engines producing 6,000 pounds each. At the end of the burn Explorer was committed to Hubble. As time drew on any of the crew looking out the forward windows saw a star ahead and above them. This was Hubble. "Huston, Explorer." Kawalski said, "Looks like the Star Tracker isn't the only thing seeing a star on the horizon. Just due east on the COAS we see that star approaching." "We copy that Explorer." The CapCom replied. "The last time we saw Hubble was after STS-125 in 2009. Good call back." "Copy, we're getting closer." Kawalski commented. The COAS was a small optical range device on the Commander's side to guide the shuttle to a docking or in this case Hubble. One can liken it to the energy sensors seen in a Dragon Ball Z episode.

On the aft flight deck Thomas activated the aft systems and the robot arm to lift from it's cradle in preparation to grab the telescope. Dr. Ryan took the Laser Range Finder from Shariff. The LRF is the size of a camcorder and using the hand held device it fires a laser to pinpoint the exact distance and range of an object. Ryan activated it and it hummed as it's systems turned on. "OK, ready on your go commander." She said as Explorer's thrusters pulsed making the vehicle shake as it drew closer and closer to Hubble. The dot now showing the outline of the Telescope and then more detail and more as it grew bigger in the windows.

The shuttle was at 50,000 feet or 50 kft from Hubble when it began to trans injection burn and began it's gradual move to get beneath and in front of Hubble. All of this being automatic by the orbiter itself. This took a half hour to complete. Thomas took control of the robot arm as Explorer was guided by Kawaklski and Hatfield to get just below Hubble to grab the grapple fixture on the side of the Telescope's body. The camera providing a clear view up close of Hubble as he steered the arm's end effector to within centimeters and pushed in for the three snares to grab the protruding fixture and tightly held it, pulling Hubble within the line for the payload bay. "We got it!" Thomas yelled as he pulled Hubble in.

In Misson Control the CapCom responded. "We can see it here. Congradulations guys." The PAO also added his response. "At 10:30 A.m. Central the Explorer has taken ahold of Hubble. Hubble is now being powered down and will be moved into Explorer's payload bay for the docking mechanism to grab the bottom of the Telescope and steady it into position."

Once Hubble was latched in the berth, the crew had begun to get started to get the EVA suits and tools needed for the next day's spacewalk. The mission was to update the new Wide Field Planetary Camera and a new sensor detection system developed by Ryan to see further into the deep field. This sat in the forward most part of the payload bay behind the external air lock in a structure called the SLIC or Super Lightweight Interchangeable Carrier. The box structure held the camera itself in a gold mylar covered container that would protect it from any thermal changes. This material having been used since Gemini to protect important components from the thermal changes that happen in space depending on in the sun or on the night side of Earth.

Behind the SLIC was the OCRU or Orbital Replacement Carrier Unit. This has four mylar covered boxes with Hubble's replacement sensors and diagnostics. The Cosmic Origins Spectrograph which is used to aid with the WFPC in seeing deep into the universe for new galaxies and other objects hidden in the void. Even between the stars seen in the night sky are billions upon billions of galaxies that, at last time Hubble looked stretched back 13 billion years in space time. These new cameras would enable Hubble to see even further back. This was the largest object on the OCRU pallet. Next was the Fine Guidance Sensors, which help guide Hubble along with the Star Tracker system to an exact point the telescope will be pointed. Three Rate Sensor Units that will replace the older version brought up on STS-125. These upgraded sensors are faster than the original gyroscopes first used on Hubble when it originally was launched in 1990. The ORCU has on it's starboard forward side the IMAX camera used to film the mission spacewalks.

Behind the OCRU was the FSS that held the Telescope once it was berth in Explorer's payload bay. The Flight Service Structure provides the electrical power for Hubble while it is docked with the orbiter. This included a metal mast to lock into the Soft capture Mechanism that latched onto the bottom of Hubble and hold the SCM out to it's deployed position when working on the telescope. It connects the turn table base to the bottom of the FSS structure.

Behind the FSS is the MULE or Multipurpose Logistics Equipment Carrier. This holds the tools for the ORU, spares thermal blankets for the telescope, batteries, and spare ORU components.

These would be included as part of the three space walks planned for the mission. None would be easy and every second spent outside it is required 6 hours of training a day and to rehearse it over and over. Outside of the spacecraft, there is no room for mistakes as any could cost a life.


End file.
